


I Like When You Smile

by OrigamiRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Common Cold, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiRabbit/pseuds/OrigamiRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Hinata's parents are away, Kageyama ends up dragging him back to his after noticing he was coming down with something - claiming he didn't want Hinata to miss practise because of a cold, acting like a worried boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like When You Smile

It was painful. But no matter how painful, the thrill and joy that came with it made up for it all. The sting of his hand as he spiked the ball, eyes closed as he trusted Kageyama wholeheartedly – the twisting in his chest as ‘one more’ left his mouth, Kageyama nodding, fire in his eyes. He wasn’t sure when it had all started, noticing the little things. Things most others didn’t. The sweat rolling down the side of his face, his chest expanding as he inhaled then the arc of his back as he made a toss. The way the ball was always there when he swung his hand was exhilarating. The way he said his name made his heart stop.

“Hinata.”

“Yes!” He turned to look at the boy, breath escaping him in pants as he attempted to catch his breath. They’d been practising for a while now.

“You’re slower than usual today. Quieter, too.” Kageyama looked at him, his usual serious expression plastered on his face.

Hinata pouted, “have not.” He’d thought he’d been fine, everything was as it usually was. Practise was trying but fun, everyone working hard to improve. The scowl on Kageyama’s face deepened, the look on his face as though he was about to have a go at him.

“Are you coming down with something?”

Hinata looked surprised, “N-no. Why? Do I look sick?” He looked down at himself, as if the act of doing so would give him the answer. His back stiffened as Kageyama slapped his hand to his forehead, frown creasing his face.

“You’re hot.” Kageyama spoke, Hinata fooling himself into thinking he heard a hint of concern. Backing away from the boy’s hand, cheeks burning from the contact, Hinata waved his hands in front of him to dismiss what he said. “We’ve just been practising. Of course I’m going to be hot.” He chuckled, turning on his heel to race to the door, following the others who had finished packing up and left. “Idiot Kageyama!” He teased, inciting him into chasing after him, the usual race and wrestle to get through the door. The two of them always made everything into a competition, and it was fun. Teasing Kageyama when he lost or complaining when he did, swearing that he would beat the ‘king of the court’ no matter what.

They walked home without the others, like they usually did. Most of the time in silence, but Hinata didn’t mind. He enjoyed walking alongside Kageyama, towing his bike by his side, chain rattling occasionally to break the silence. Every so often Hinata would catch himself looking at Kageyama as they walked, most of the time when he did the boy was looking seriously in front of him, hands in his pockets. He was quite a bit taller than him, well toned muscles just visible under the layers of clothing. Always, he looked away before Kageyama noticed, embarrassment all over his face as the other glared at him, a grumpy ‘what?’ not making it any better. Today was no different, and as they reached the point where they would separate Kageyama clicked his tongue in annoyance, grabbing Hinata’s arm before he could fling his leg over his bike to set off home. “You’re seriously annoying.” He spoke, “Yeah right you’re not coming down with anything, you’ve been coughing and sniffing the entire walk.” There was a look of disapproval on his face, Hinata surprised as he honestly hadn’t noticed that he had been. Too lost in his own thoughts. Like before in the gym, Kageyama place a hand to his forehead, Hinata’s heart skipping. “I’m fine.” He complained, though admittedly his throat was starting to feel a little sore.

“Dumbass. You’re burning up.”

Hinata pouted, attempting to wiggle out from Kageyama’s grasp to no avail. “I’ll be fine. I can take something when I get home.” He said in an attempt to let him leave, all too aware of Kageyama’s hand still round his arm. Though, to be honest, he wasn’t sure if he actually had anything at home.

“You’re parents are away, aren’t they? Knowing you, you haven’t got anything.” Kageyama sighed, turning to start walking to his with his hand still gripping Hinata’s arm, dragging him behind.

“H-hey! Idiot, what are you doing. I need to get home, if I am coming down with something I should be resting and besides you might catch what I’ve got so-”

“Shut up.” Kageyama grumbled, letting go of his arm and slowing his pace so they were walking together again. “We have practise again tomorrow, and with preliminaries coming up we can’t have you skipping out because you’re stupid.”

Hinata swallowed, constantly glancing at Kageyama as they walked. He was going to his house. Kageyama was taking him to his house. Because… Because what? He was a little sick-y? His heart started to beat a little faster. “I’m going to cough all over you…” He muttered, “then you’ll have wished you sent me home.” Kageyama glared at him, hand roughly gripping his head as they stopped just outside the door to his apartment complex. Hinata yelped a surprised complaint. “You get me ill and I’ll kill you.” A shudder ran down his spine, Kageyama could be scary sometimes.

Hinata was hesitant to enter Kageyama’s house at first, his hands tightly clutching the strap of his bag, his bike now chained up outside. He watched as the boy took off his shoes and went to walk further in, switching on lights as he went before noticing Hinata standing in the doorway like an idiot. “You coming in or what?” He asked, unimpressed. Hinata pouted, “Yes!” entering, he didn’t notice anyone else around as he took his shoes off and placed his bag down, he was about to ask where his parents where, but Kageyama beat him to it.

“My parent’s both work. They’ll be home late. If you’re hungry I can probably make something.” He pointed to the sofa in the middle of the room, “Sit.”

Feeling more than a little tired, Hinata sat without much more to say, waiting for Kageyama to return from what he assumed to be the kitchen. He felt awkward, just sitting there looking around. It was the first time he had ever been to his house. The soft, distinct scent that hung around Kageyama was all around him, it was a smell that made his heart beat a little bit faster and he felt the heat rising in his face as he saw Kageyama returning with a mug, steam rising from it. He handed it to him and Hinata took it with a quick ‘thanks’. The contents were purple and after giving it a curious sniff, he decided it wasn’t going to kill him. It smelt like blackcurrants, the slight burning of medicine hitting the back of his nose. Kageyama had sat down on the other end of the sofa, flicking the tv on and then looking to see Hinata hadn’t drunk any yet. “Drink it. It’ll help.”

Lifting the mug closer to his mouth, Hinata blew gently at the liquid cautious of the fact it might burn his tongue. When he took a sip, the drink didn’t taste anywhere near the way it smelt. His face screwed up, a shudder running down his spine as he stopped himself from gagging. “It’s gross!” He complained, Kageyama holding back a smirk. “It’s medicine, it’s not meant to taste nice.” His attention was on the tv, some comedy game show playing. “Just drink it.”

They sat watching the tv as Hinata struggled to finish the drink, subtly shuffling closer to Kageyama every now and then. It was annoying he sat so far away, and he remembered his threat to give him what he had. Getting closer to him seemed to be a genius part of this plan. Though in all honesty he just wanted to be closer. Being so far away from Kageyama hurt.

“What are you doing?”

Not so subtle then. “Ah, nothing.” Hinata laughed guiltily, now only a few inches from Kageyama.

“Idiot.” He muttered, but didn’t move to get further away from him. Hinata smiled, lifting the mug up to drink more only to realise he’d finished. He looked around to see where he could put it, resigning to just holding it.

Kageyama looked over, “You done?”

“Mm, yeah.”

Taking the mug from his hands, Kageyama stood to take it back to the kitchen, looking through the doorway to Hinata to ask him a question. “You hungry?” Hinata shook his head. Honestly, he had no appetite at the moment. After a few moments of the taller boy looking at him sceptically, he sighed and came back into the room, throwing himself back down in the same place as he had been before. A yawn escaped Hinata as they continued to watch whatever was on tv in silence, a quiet laugh coming from Kageyama every so often. He couldn’t help but stare at him as he smiled. When it wasn’t forced, his smile was beautiful. “I like when you smile.” He found himself saying, straightening his back, face burning as he realised that what he had been thinking had actually left his mouth. Hinata looked intently at the tv, hoping Kageyama hadn’t heard. When he glanced over to check on him, he noticed Kageyama staring at him, a slight hint of colour on his face. Hinata hurried to explain himself, “I-I mean – when you force a smile during practise or whatever it’s really scary you know? But when it just happens it not. And – it’s-”

Kageyama turned away, looking back to the tv, the colour still burning red in his cheeks. “Dumbass.” He muttered, but didn’t say anything more. They both went back to looking at the tv, though he wasn’t entirely sure if either of them were actually paying attention to what was going on. Hinata’s heart was pounding in his chest, the burning of his cheeks refusing to let up.

It took maybe half hour for Hinata to start feeling tired again, nodding off on the sofa, leaning against Kageyama but being to tired to stop from falling asleep on his shoulder. It was comfortable, the smell of whatever detergent he used comforting.

–

Kageyama jabbed Hinata’s head as the boy fell asleep. “Oi. Don’t fall asleep there.” He said, but he was long gone. Sighing, Kageyama shifted himself so he could get up without disturbing Hinata. He placed a hand on his forehead, frowning as he still felt pretty hot. Looking around, he thought of what to do. He couldn’t just leave him on the sofa, his parents would be home at some point. He figured he was going to have to move him upstairs, but for how small Hinata was, he definitely wasn’t light. Standing, he looked at the orange haired boy for a moment, he was quiet, mouth slightly open as he slept. He looked peaceful – a contrast to what he was like when he was awake. Just a ball of energy running around. Kageyama wondered how he had so much stamina to keep going for so long, where he got his speed from and the power to jump so high. Watching him leap up into the air as he went to spike the ball was amazing. The image entered his mind, of his top lifting slightly as he jumped, revealing skin, Kageyama drawn to him. Unable to not look. His face burned up, shaking his head to stop himself. It wasn’t normal to think of a team mate that way. Especially not Hinata. He was annoying. And stupid.

Sliding his arm under Hinata’s knees, his other supporting his back, Kageyama lifted him and slowly carried him up the stairs to his room. “You couldn’t have been lighter, could you, dumbass.” He complained behind gritted teeth, nudging the door to his room open with his foot and placing Hinata down. The boy moved when he was, rolling onto his side and muttering something. Kageyama looked down at him with his hands on his hips. Hinata was covering his mouth slightly with his hand. Kageyama suddenly had the urge to kiss him, curious as to what it would be like. For a while now, he’d been catching himself thinking about Hinata differently – looking at him differently. It made his heart fluttering and his stomach twist, embarrassed whenever he thought about it, panicked that everyone would know and that they would see it on his face. His hand reached down on its own, brushing the hair from Hinata’s eyes. It was softer than he thought it would be.  _I like when you smile._

Kageyama’s breath caught in his throat, he bent down closer to Hinata, their faces close, noses almost touching. He was asleep. This was wrong. He kept telling himself. But he wanted to. It would probably be his only chance. It might make him weird, or perverted or something. Kageyama placed his fingers under Hinata’s chin, paused, then rolled his head over a little so he was facing him. He waited still holding his breath, scared Hinata was going to wake up and freak out. After nothing, Kageyama steeled himself and moved his face closer, all the way. His eyes closed and their lips connected. They were soft and warm. It felt good, nice, touching him like this. Moving away, Kageyama finally exhaled the breath he had been holding, twisting himself round and sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the bed. He drew his knees close to himself, hiding his head as he cradled his legs. “I’m an idiot.” He muttered.

He felt Hinata move, felt him shuffle closer. His head was touching his arm, and hand grabbing his t-shirt. Kageyama suddenly felt panicked. Had he been awake? Did he know? Was he going to hate him now? He looked over his shoulder, but couldn’t see his face. Hinata’s breathing was different. He had to be awake now.

“You’re an idiot, Kageyama.” Hinata murmured, sounding sleepy.

Kageyama held his breath, worry and panic twisting in his chest. “Go back to sleep.” He cringed as his voice cracked. Maybe he was just talking in his sleep.

Hinata moved again, this time sitting up. Kageyama could feel that his legs were crossed, his legs pressed against his back. Hinata’s arms went over his shoulders, wrapping around him, his head buried into the crook of his neck. “Idiot Kageyama.” He whispered.

“Let go.” He breathed, but didn’t move. He was too scared to move.

“No.”

“What are you doing?”

He could feel Hinata’s breath on his neck, it gave him goosebumps and he tried not to let the shiver run down his spine. It was hot.

“I like you. You should know. I thought it was so obvious.” He was speaking softly, Hinata’s voice muffled as he hid his face. “Why did you kiss me?”

Kageyama sighed, not sure how he felt. His heart wouldn’t stop hammering in his chest. Did this mean he felt the same? Was it not one sided? Leaning his head back, Kageyama rested his head on Hinata’s shoulder. He hadn’t moved. “Because,” He paused, making sure Hinata was still awake. His breathing seemed quick and shallow. “I like you too, dumbass.” Hinata shuffled closer, tightening his grip before his muscles relaxed. Kageyama could feel Hinata’s breathing slow, deepen as he fell asleep. He closed his eyes, letting the rhythm of his breathing carry him off. The thought that Hinata returned his feelings made him feel warm. They’d have to talk in the morning. He just hoped it wouldn’t be awkward.


End file.
